The present invention relates to improvements in an oil paint, and more particularly, to a paint containing silicone composition curable to an elastomer.
In general, paint films formed on substrates such as buildings and building construction materials are required not to be affected by sunbeams, ultraviolet rays or water and not to be cracked or exfoliated in consequence of expansion and contraction of the substrates. Conventional paints such as acrylic paints, polyester paints, melamine paints, urethane paints, vinyl paints and oil paints are not able to satisfy these requirements, and the substrates coated by these paints tend to be exposed and corroded by cracking of the paint films. Therefore, in harsh environment such as industrial and coastal areas, the substrates must be repainted every two or three years at the longest. The present invention contemplates overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages of the conventional paints by providing a reliable new paint.